Thomas Model Adventures (2017) Wiki
Thomas Model Adventures (2017) Episode List Season 1: Episode 1- Toad's Dream (January 1st, 2017.) Episode 2- Thomas Takes A Tumble (January 8th, 2017.) Episode 3- The New Engine (January 16th, 2017.) Episode 4- Truck Trouble (2-Parter) (Part 1: February 7th, 2017- Part 2: February 14th, 2017.) Episode 5- Thomas Comes Home (March 2nd, 2017.) Episode 6- Philip the Boxcab Diesel (March 18th, 2017.) Episode 7- Happy April Fools Day (April 1st, 2017.) Episode 8- Percy's Easter Trouble (April 16th, 2017.) Episode 9- Thomas & the Great Train Robbery (May 19th, 2017.) Episode 10- Cops & Robbers (June 15th, 2017.) Episode 11- Percy & Bulstrode (July 16th, 2017.) Episode 12- Famous Engines (3-Parter) (August 13th, 2017- August 18th, 2017- September 1st, 2017.) Episode 13- Oliver & the Two Dump Trucks (September 17, 2017.) Episode 14- Wartime Adventure (October 14th, 2017.) Episode 15- Kevin (October 23rd, 2017.) Episode 16- Ghost Engine (October 29th, 2017.) Episode 17- Trevor, the Children & Mr. Oliver (December 2nd, 2017.) Episode 18- Oliver's Apology (January 8th, 2018.) Season 2: Episode 1 (19)- Watch the Track In Front of You! (April 3rd, 2018.) Episode 2 (20)- Danger Railway (April 22nd, 2018.) Episode 3 (21)- Dynamite Truck (April 28th, 2018.) Episode 4 (22)- No Milk for Daisy (May 5th, 2018.) Episode 5 (23)- James & the Twins (May 18th, 2018.) Episode 6 (24)- Luke, Duncan & the Dinosaur (May 27th, 2018.) Episode 7 (25)- Little Western Heros (June 3rd, 2018.) Episode 8 (26)- Rabbits (June 10th, 2018.) Episode 9 (27)- A Prank for Mike (July 16th, 2018.) Episode 10 (28)- Wise, Old Grandpuff (July 24th, 2018.) About the Series Alex Productions used to be a channel about the video game, Minecraft. He made his shift to Thomas the Tank Engine related videos on January 1st, 2017 when he uploaded the first episode of Thomas Model Adventures which used to be called Hornby Thomas & Friends. The first ten episodes were written, filmed, edited and voiced by Alex Productions, himself. Then, starting with episode 11, Alex used voice actors. His voice actors include LEGO Master, Wooden Railway Remakes And Reviews, TheArlesdaleEngine, CuldeeFell1, Fergusfan 1, FrankTheArlesdaleDiesel 06, Great Waterton Studios, NorthWestern 04, Rob the Green Engine, TheLittleWestern 11, Tomatron the One, willthomas 199, JLRosieFan98, Mr.MerlinFan02, Thomas gwr 8 fan, Barret the J-50, Yilin Zhou and Lyazid Santiago. Episode 17 was written by LEGO Master. Episode 18 was written by NorthWestern 04. Episode 27 was written by Wooden Railway Remakes And Reviews! Alex's series is still going strong today. Trivia: Alex Productions has confirmed for Sir Handel, Ace the Racecar and Duke to make their debut story in Season 2. The Ghost Engine is also set to return in Season 2 and 3. Wooden Railway Remakes And Reviews, LEGO Master and NorthWestern 04 are currently the only writers (apart from the story Rabbits written by Christopher Awdry which was adapted into an episode) are the only others to have written any TMA episodes. Two lego people resembling Alex Productions and his girlfriend have made several cameos in Season 2 Thomas appeared in every episode of Season 1 (apart from Oliver's Apology) to the pain of the fans of the series. Future Episodes Episode 11 (29)- Ace the Racer Episode 12 (30)- "Regular Law Breaker" Episode 13 (31)- Out of Control (2-Parter) Toby's Day at the Harbour (Uncertain Release Date) The Ghost Engine's Return (Season 3 Episode) Ghost Hunters (Season 3 Episode) Category:Browse